1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biofertilizer and biopesticide composition using microorganisms and a method for formulating and applying the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several compositions for fertilizers have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a composition that consists essentially of Bacillus pumilus strain M10, Azospirillum canadense strain B2, and Paenibacillus polymyxa strain L13 to simultaneously act like a biopesticide.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. patent application No. US 20130096003 filed by Ana Isabel Fernandez Martinez, et al. However, it differs from the present invention because it does not include a method to formulate the composition in both liquid and solid forms. Moreover, it does not include a mineral mix to give the composition a slow release feature and promote the viability of the compositions in nutritionally depleted soils. Further the Fernandez application does not teach of a nutritional solution to provide for a high efficacy as a biofertilizer and biopesticide.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.